Turn It Around
by koa-chan
Summary: Zero said it was dark. The next day, C.C. can't move. The connection? Oh, read it. LelouchXCC


**A/N:** Thanks so much to Nachi-chan. Thanks for your full support on my freakiness last Friday.

And for the readers: there's an extra after this little piece off crap-.. I mean, crack. X3

**

* * *

**

Turn It Around

* * *

Lelouch could barely keep his eyes open.

An all-nighter on homework plus school projects and now a late meeting with the Black Knights. He desperately needed sleep - but he won't let sleep engulf him, specially if there's business involved.

So Lelouch, dressed in his Zero outfit from helmet to boots, walked as steadily as he could towards the headquarters' meeting room.

No one. Just a dark, empty conference room. He flipped the lights open and sat on his chair at the head of the table.

Where is C.C.? He thought he told her to go ahead of him to inform Ohgi and the others for the meeting. The leader looked around once again, checked the wall clock and sighed.

Still an hour before it starts. Did he just miss his look on his cellphone's clock? Nevermind.

Lelouch decided to settle for a nap. So he leaned back against his chair, bowed his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

Then he was fast asleep.

* * *

C.C. thought she heard footsteps towards the meeting room.

The woman put down her pizza and exited the kitchen, curious as to who will come an hour early for the late-night conference. She flipped her green hair over her shoulder and entered the room, only to find her accomplice in deep thought, sitting on his chair.

"Hey." she greeted lazily. Not a surprise, Zero didn't budge. He really ignores her when he's thinking - that she knew all too well. The witch just approached him and promptly sat herself to the place where she could get his attention.

His lap.

She wanted to ask him where he kept his credit card because she wants wants wants new boots.

No movement from Zero.

Annoyed that she wasn't getting the attention she wants, C.C. gently lifted his mask a bit, peeking at his face.

Only to find him not in deep thought, but in deep slumber.

"Hey. Zero." she said, poking his cheek.

He groaned, not bothering to open even one eye. "Go get every pizza you want. Just... leave me alone for a minute... Please.." he trailed off, snoring lightly.

C.C. held his face before it drooped back to its sleepy bow. "I want the card."

"Room... Third... drawer..." he mumbled, almost incoherent, but of course she heard it. "Put back my...mask.. Be a... good girl... and... go eat pizza.. okay."

If she's getting that card as he promised, then she'll be his good girl for tonight. She's sure to get her pizza and her boots too, because he's practically telling her (in his sleeptalk, apparently) to do what she wants to do. "Okay, then. May I go home now?"

"Hm, yeah."

That last one ended with zero dignity. The word 'zero' was really in lowercase.

But because C.C. is happy to get what she wants so so so easily, she kissed him on the tip of his nose, and let him have his rest.

But not before enjoying herself for the night, of course.

So she slowly put his helmet back on, smiled to herself and...

* * *

Lelouch heard noises. Voices. Footsteps. Chairs adjusting. He had his eyes closed but he recognized the familiar sounds.

His knights were here.

"Zero?" he heard Kallen's voice. "Shall we... start our meeting?"

He looked up and - "Who turned off the lights?"

Because it was so goddamn dark.

There was a stunned silence. After seconds, he heard... muffled... squeaks??

_"-tell him!"_

_"Why me?! I-"_

_"-and shut up-"_

_"-don't laugh!"_

_"Who could possibly-"_

Zero stood up. "Is there a power interruption?"

Because all he could see is plain jet black.

"N-No, Zero! There's no... problem about the power.." Ohgi's voice said weakly. "Uh.."

"Then turn on the lights." the leader growled slightly.

Pushing. Growls. Groans. Squeals. Pushing. Protests. More pushing?

He couldn't even see their silhouettes. It was total darkness. But he could feel that there was a lot of movement in the room.

"Hey!" this time, Zero shouted. "Will you act like grown-ups? We should be starting the meeting, so just turn on the lights!"

Then a body crashed against his. He recognized Kallen's scream of surprise as he held on his chair for support.

"OW! Why me?!" the female pilot's voice was directed at her subordinates. She apologized to Zero before pulling herself away from him.

"Kallen, are you alright?" now Lelouch was confused.

"They pushed me, actually.." she replied, a bit nervous.

The Black Knights were mumbling and whispering and nudging - and Zero once again felt Kallen crash against him. She pulled quickly away again.

"Just tell me what is happening!" Zero finally commanded.

No more was heard.

"Uh, forgive me for this, Zero." Kallen spoke softly, and then Lelouch suddenly felt her arm on his shoulder and her body near his again.

He felt something rubbing against his neck.

Are they trying to remove his mask?

Before he could protest, he saw light... and Kallen's face in front of him.

"What the-"

And then everything was clear.

Kallen backed away. "You're... wearing it the wrong way..."

* * *

C.C. woke up with birds chirping and light shining through the window. She cocked her head to the side and saw Lelouch's back turned towards her - he was sleeping soundly.

She decided to sit up and -

She can't sit up.

What the hell?

The witch looked down and found her hands tied together at her back.

What the fuck.

"It's called karma, C.C.", came her roommate's voice.

She decided to kick him and -

She can't move her legs.

She looked down again.

Then she looked back at Lelouch.

"What did I do?"

"You were a really good girl last night, you know."

* * *

**.END.**

* * *

**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun!

**The Story Behind the Most Ridiculous Idea in the History of the History of Code Geass Fanfics  
**_I know, this title's a mouthful._

Koa-chan and Nachi-chan are having a twenty-minute MWF break after Trig class. And I say this means Koa-chan is up checking for typos in her fics while Nachi-chan was talking randomly to some classmates.

Koa-chan was looking through typos and typos and typos until she thought of something.

And she thought that the something she thought of was just ridiculous.

And hilarious.

But she couldn't laugh - not with 20 or so people around, anyway!

So she started hitting her face repeatedly with her papers.

Hit. Hit. Hit. Hit.

Until Nachi-chan looked at her like she's seen the biggest freak on earth.

Nachi-chan's face bore the 'wtf-someone-call-a-mental-hospital-hurry-up-because-koa-san-has-crossed-that-bend!-uwaaaah' look.

Then Koa-chan saw Nachi-chan's face and that was the last straw.

She started laughing like a madman-.. or a madwoman, anyway.

Nachi-chan almost got her cellphone out to call the mental asylum herself.

"W-What if.. Z-Zero.. wore his.. mask... the.. wrong way??" was what Koa-chan spluttered out.

Oh, and now when Nachi-chan started to laugh even louder than Koa-chan (that was possible, unbelievably), their classmates were all tempted to call the nearest exorcist.

---

_A day after, Nachi-chan and Koa-chan are talking over at YM_

Nachi: What about 'Dark and Tight'?

Koa-chan: OOOH~ TOTAL DARKNESS OF DOOOOOM....- damn, that's shit. Okay another try.

Nachi: yeah, its it^_^ ahahaha^^

Koa-chan: hm..

Nachi: turn it around?

Koa-chan: DOOOM OF TOTAL DARKNESS?

Nachi: no... turn it around

Koa-chan: DARKNESS OF TOTAL DOOM? huh. i'm incredibly stupid today.

Nachi: "Turn It Around"

Koa-chan: hm. i guess that'll do it. oh, and you'll be in my author's note.

---

And that's how this fic sprang to life. :D


End file.
